Terminator: Evolution
by ReaderWriterfella
Summary: Eri lives in the harsh reality of a war against machines. Can she survive it? Or better yet find a way to stop it? (IzukuXEri)
1. Nightmares

_Suffering... if there's one word to describe my existence to describe what my life has been like then that would be a pretty good choice. From my earliest memories I lived in constant pain. _

_I though I was safe when I finally escaped from that but it was long after that I learnt the horrors of emotional pain. My physical pain has nothing on what I feel when I think back to the people I've lost. My heros._

_I grew up in a world where 80 percent of the worlds population was born with amazing abilities called quirks. In the early days of these powers there was nothing but chaos and in doing so civilisation haulted in science and technological advancements._

_But after many years the world became a super hero society where every day lives looked like scenes out of a comic book with some people taking up the heroics as a profession._

_Among them was the greatest hero I've ever known and who saved my life from my original suffering.. Izuku Midoriya also known as Pro Hero Deku!_

_But just as humanity began to grasp the concept of using power for good they quickly grasp the idea of evil. As advance technology made its rise once again certain quirks became compatible with technology._

_No one knows who was originally to blame from the chaos that unfolded. Some say it rises from the North American continent. Others believe I-Island had a hand in it._

_All we know is that a powerful virus overtook the weapons and support items humans created to protect themselves. A complex AI known commonly to us as skynet._

_Nuclear strikes scattered across the global destroying billions of lives. And only some of us surviving the first attack to be hunted down by machines. _

_My name is Eri Bakugo. And I'm part of the resistance._

_**TERMINATOR: Evolution **_

Eri curled up into a ball attempting to hide under the bed. She didn't want to be hurt. She didn't want to be used like a lab rat.

She sobbed quietly as a pair of shoes stood alongside the bed closing her eyes. Suddenly the bed became disassembled and she looked up in raw fear as Overhaul stared down at her. "Come now Eri."

She screamed and crawled away "No! Leave me alone!" She huddled into a corner praying for a miracle.

Overhaul groans and proceeds to step forward with his hand reaching out to grab her. Eri cringed not wanting to be taken. Suddenly she felt something in her hand.

Opening her eyes she sees a handgun in her hand. Not wasting time questioning on how she got it she quickly cocked it and aimed it at point blank range into overhauls face and proceeded to fire the gun emptying the magazine.

Each bullet made overhaul stumble back until the final shot made fall back. Eri panted dropping the gun and looked at her hands shaking over what she just done.

She noticed movement and slowly looked up to see Overhaul slowly sit up. Her eyes began to water as his face stared her down revealing that the top left half of his face was replaced with a bloody metal skull with humanless red eyes.

Overhauls hand reached out to grab Eri as she became overwhelmed by darkness.

...

"AHHHHH!" Screamed Eri as she shot up in bed waking from her latest nightmare. She quickly glanced around the room remembering where she was and sighed in relief finding she was safe in her room.

Moments later the bedroom door opened revealing a revealing a man with ash blonde hair peeking in "Unicorn?... you okay?"

Eri looked up and nodded "Just a nightmare Kacchan."

Bakugo walks in and sits down at the edge of the bed looking at her "was it him again or machines?"

She looked away from him clinching her bedsheets "b-both." She replied. Bakugo sighed and wrapped an arm around her "I have them to. Especially about the day this all started." He spoke quietly

She leans in against him "Do they go away?" Bakugo glanced down at the girl sighing "no... but it does get easier."

She simply nods and wipes her face. Bakugo slowly gets up and ruffled her head "you better get ready kiddo. You got that meeting with Nezu and Hatesume." He spoke as he shut the door leaving her in privacy.

She glanced over at her digital clock reading it saying _**8:12am Tuesday 8th May 2029**. She lets out a sigh _as she proceeds to get dressed and let her mind wonder around. Particular to how Katsuki Bakugo is now. She remembers him being a proud hot tempered hero in training when they meet. The day she became a Bakugo member was the early days of destruction. She still technically had no family and during the process of naming the survivors young Bakugo took it upon himself to care for the girl his rival fought so hard to protect in a show of respect and honour of his memory.

Altogether he was young he did everything possible to be a responsible father figure during the dark time's with the assistance of over survivors.

Eri shook her head free of her memories as she proceeded to pull on a familiar looking hero suit. Although she could wear one of the old UA gym uniforms the hero suit was special to her considering who it belong to. And she would always wear it. Even though it maybe covered in rips, dirt and blood stains.

She finished with pulling on a pair of red boots and decided to leave the hooded bunny ears down in the same manner her hero did and left her room tieing her back.

She's got no idea what Hatesume and The old principal of UA would want with her. Could possibly be a check up on how she is or could be that she's finally earnt the chance to leave the safety of the bunker and fight along side the others against the machines.

She will soon find out why they wish to see her.

**(A/N: another idea I'm trying out before I forget it.)**


	2. List

Eri stood in the make shift office of the old UA principal. Ever since the day known to survivors as Judgement Day the main buildings of the UA school have become abandoned. With some improvising and quick planning by both cementos and power loader they managed to make a bunker and base beneath one of the famed mock cities.

Then with the combined work of power loader and Hatsume they managed to build enough sercurity systems to alert them of any hunter killer drones patrolling the skys.

As much as hatesume wanted to create top of the line gadgets to help combat against skynet she was limited with resources. And also had to make it good enough so that the systems she created were good enough no to be infiltrated by skynet itself through cyberspace.

It took many years of effort but she did manage to find away to make communication and sercurity without being hacked.

Nezu sipped his tea as he sat on his desk looking at the young white haired girl. "How has your quirk training been coming along Miss Bakugo?"

Eri shrugged "I have enough control to rewind things to a few minutes prior. So it's only effective to healing fresh injuries. Not good enough to dissemble the machines like I'm aiming to do."

Nezu simply nodded and was interrupted when Hatesume entered the room covered in blood on her shirt. Nezu looked at her with concern but she quickly spoke to explain "Its not mine. I was just assisting Kirishima with his new arm... it wasn't pretty."

Eri was aware that Kirishima better known to her as Red Riot was injuried a few days ago due to the way Kacchan acting. She eventually got the info out of him but knows nothing of how or why he lost an arm.

Hatesume then proceeded to work on a laptop as Nezu turned to Eri "The reason we have called you here is related to the recent events that have occurred with Mr Kirishima."

Eri raised a brow in curiosity "Okay?" Mei began speaking but not looking up from the laptop. "As you're aware it's far to risky to send important files through the internet due to skynet hacking abilities being far to advanced for us to block. And so the information must be uploaded to a hard drive and given to people in person. Kirishima was the one to collect the information sent to us from the Americans."

Eri nodded understandingly as Nezu picked up the conversation "unfortunately Kirishima seemed to have come across a new model. One that has the ability to use quirks."

Eri's eyes widened "h-how? Aren't quirks unique to individual people?"

Nezu stood up on his desk with his arms behind his back and spoke "One thing we have quickly learned in this long conflict is skynets ability to research and adapt. Along with how quickly it can advance in technology."

A hologram appeared from Mei's laptop showing diagram of a T-800. "Skynet has spent endless effort researching quirks, DNA and human evolution. It would seem it has some how cracked the code on how to give quirks into the DNA of living tissue on certain machine models. What is concerning the most is the quirk the machine had that faced Kirishima." Explained Mei.

Eri looked at the ground before sighing and asking the obvious question "what quirk was it?"

Nezu looked towards her "Apparently it had the quirk called Permeation"

"... M-Mirios quirk?" She gasped "But that's... that's not possible."

"That's what Kirishima claims he faced. But regardless of his injuries he still managed to survive and get the hard drive back to us." Nezu explained

"Okay so what's on it that was so important?" Questioned Eri.

"Two things. The first is a list." Spoke Mei as she showed the list on the hologram. Eri turned towards it and began to read it.

_Kyle Reese_

_John Conner _

_Izuku Midoriya _

_Justin Perry_

_Itsuka Kendo_

_Kate Brewster_

_Mirio Togata_

_Jose Barrera_

_Momo Yaoyorozu _

_Shota Aizawa _

_Nejire Hado_

_Elizabeth Anderson_

_William Anderson_

_Melissa Shield_

Eri read the list carefully only recognising some names and others not at all familiar to her. "What do you think about this list?" Asked Nezu

"Well considering it appears to be a list of names of people that I assume are dead. Considering the fact the names of those I know are." She spoke.

"You would be correct if it weren't for the fact four of those names are alive and well. Especially since it was Mr Conner who sent us this list." Replied Nezu.

"Conner believes that this is hit list. A list of people skynet want dead. And we tend to agree with him." Added Mei.

Eri looked at them both in confusion "But majority of that list is dead. Why would skynet be worried about four survivors and bunch of people who didn't survive Judgement Day?"

"Because we expect these people to be dead before Judgement day." Answered Nezu.

This further confused Eri causing her to shake her head. "I'm afraid I don't follow." Nezu nodded towards Mei and on cue Mei displayed another diagram on the hologram. Eri looked at the diagram in more confusion as she read what it was labeled as **Time Displacement Equipment**.

"What the hell is that?" Eri asked still staring at the diagram. "That's basically a time machine." Answered Mei.

Eri put her hand to her chin in thought processing what she was just told and began to mumble putting the pieces together which is clearly a habit she picked up from someone else. In relization she turned to Nezu "Skynet is going to go back in time and pick off people from that list?"

Mei and Nezu nodded "exactly. Conner will have some one handle the Americans on the list. You will handle the names here." Explained Nezu

"Wait... WHAT!?!?" Screamed Eri in shock. "The time machine works similar in ways to your quirk. So I can technically build one but build it in such a manner that only you can power it and operate it. No one else. Not even skynet." Explained Mei.

Nezu continued "That's why you're here. You maybe our best hope to defeating the machines and skynet. If you can save those we've lost then we have a fighting chance! I understand this is a lot to take in and you'll need some time to thi-"

"I'll do it!" Declared Eri cutting off Nezu "I'll save them. Deku and all."

"Oh... well that was easy. Mei you better get to work." Said Nezu as Mei gave a nod and moved off to her work shop. "I suggest you get some rest or some training." Nezu said Eri. "Yes sir." She replied with a bow then proceeded to leave the room.

"It would seem she's picked up a few interesting habits from your successor. Particular determination it would seem." Spoke Nezu.

"So it would seem." Spoke Toshinori from a dark corner in the room.

**(A/N: I do have a plan for this so let's see how it goes. Don't be afraid to review.)**


	3. Timetraveling

Eri stood bent over breathing heavily clenching her stomach as she eyed off the brunette bouncing on her feet with her fists up ready to give another pounding to the white haired girl "Come on Eri. I know you can do better than that."

Eri launches forward growling in frustration as she threw jabs and hooks at her opponent but they were easily dodge. "You can use your quirk if you need to." The woman taunted

"Screw you!" Yelled Eri as she activated her quirk pausing her opponent in place allowing her to thrust her foot into the woman's stomach causing her to gasp in pain and collapse.

Eri stood in a defensive stance panting but ready to keep going if needed be. The woman sat up rubbing her stomach "I hate that trick but can't argue with how effective it is. It's shows how far you've come in controlling your quirk."

Eri's shoulders slumped as she sat down beside the woman "But I don't have enough control. I know I can do much more with it but I don't know how."

"Perhaps this little mission you're going on will help." Spoke the woman. "You done using Eri as your personal punching bag round face?" Grumbled Bakugo

"I don't remember punching bags hitting back in school Kacchan." Said Uraraka as she stood up and helped up Eri.

"just because she calls me that doesn't mean you can." Growled Bakugo. Uraraka rolled her eyes "whatever Bakubutt." She said as she walked past him out the door.

"What Did You Call Me!!" He roared causing Eri to giggle "You make it to easy for people to mess with you." She says while grabbing a bottle of water to sip.

"Yeah whatever. Anyway apparently Hatesume has finished with that machine." Bakugo says tossing her a towel.

"Did she tell you that before or after you screwed her?" Snores Eri raising a brow causing Bakugo to blush with embrassment that was a rarity to witness "H-How the hell you find out about that?!?!"

"My room is next door to yours. And Mei isn't exactly a quiet girl In bed I noticed." She answers with a mixture of humour and annoyance. Bakugo grumbled as Eri followed him to Mei's workshop.

As they stepped in they watch Tokage float around doing the finishing touches to the machine when Mei spotted "Quick! Climb into to this big baby so we can get you doing some back to the future shit."

Eri blinked "w-what? But I haven't even packed yet." "This seems kind of rushed." Added Bakugo

"Nonsense Bakubabe. This marvellous creation can only work with Eri's quirk. So if it works you'll be sent back in time. And if it doesn't work then you'll still be here."

Both Tokage and Eri blinked _Did she seriously call him Bakubabe?_

Mei continued talking "As for packing things that won't be necessary due to the fact only living tissue can time travel. So it only be you going. Literally!"

Eri nodded understandingly and looked up towards Bakugo "I-I guess this is it huh." Bakugo nodded and pulled her into a hug "I'm gonna be honest I'm not a fan of this plan. You'll be all alone back there."

"No I won't. You'll be there and so will Deku and everyone else." She said smiling

"You're a little smart ass sometimes" he gave her one last squeeze before standing with Mei and Tokage by the monitors.

Eri stood in the machine "Okay so how does this work?" She questioned looking up at Mei. "Simple. You activate your quirk on the console infront of you. This will activate the machine and build up power and once enough had been build up then poof you'll be out of this time and into the past."

"Okay but how is she meant to know when and where she's going?" Asked Tokage crossing her arms. "That will be handled by yours truly. I'll select a time stamp for her. She'll go to UA on **January 5th 2020**. If my math is right that should be around the time Bakubabe and Midoriya had there internship with Todoroki and Endeavour." Explained Mei

"I didn't give you permission to call me that." Mumbled Bakugo as Mei typed in the time. She quickly gave a thumbs up to Eri "Okay it's all up to you."

Eri nodded at her then turned Bakugo "I'll save all of them! I promise." She declared as she activated her quirk on the console. The cogs and spheres slowly began to turn and move as some arcs of electricity began to fly off them.

The speed increased and with it the lighting grew larger and more wild. The machine got to full power with lighting shooting across the room striking the computer causing Bakugo and Mei to fly back from the shock into the wall with Tokage following behind. The time stamp flickered and changed before shutting off then with a loud boom echoing through the work shop the machine slowed down and the sound was replaced with silence.

Bakugo quickly got to his feet to see Eri gone. Tokage and Mei slowly stood up with Tokage staring in amazement "Holy shit... you actually did something that works."

Mei put her hands on her hips proudly "I do that a lot actually. Yet people always seem surprised."

**(A/N: don't be afraid to review. The ideas I got for this are actually easier then my other fics so this will probably be updated more often then the rest.)**


	4. Arrival

**October 12th 2019.**

Izuku stood outside the UA gates with Aizawa and Mirio as he said his goodbyes to Eri. They had just finished checking out the school festival and proudly achieved their goal of getting the shy girl to smile.

However it was obvious that little Eri was somewhat saddened by the fact that the day with Midoriya and Mirio was over. And Izuku was quick to notice and already had a solution "Eri, look at me."

The little girl looked up at the green haired hero in training and her eyes widened in excitement as Izuku pulled out a candy apple smiling at her "Surprise."

Eri took it and stared in awe while Izuku handed one to Mirio who was also in awe "A candy apple!! We're they selling those?! I looked everywhere." Exclaimed Mirio

"After I checked the program I thought the wouldn't have any so when I was out shopping I found the ingredients which was easy enough aside from actually making them." Explained Izuku

Eri stared at the candy apple with great curiosity to the point she could no longer resist the temptation to try it. She slowly took a small bite out of the apple and instantly became overjoyed with the taste and flavour "It's even sweeter." She announced happily

"Well I'll be sure to make you some more." Promised Izuku as Aizawa and Mirio began walking Eri home. While still in view Eri wore an innocent smile and waved goodbye to Izuku with the same enthusiasm as Mirio until they disappeared over the horizon.

Izuku let his hand drop and sighed happily after a successful day. Although his little mini battle with Gentle before hand almost ruined the festival but fortunately it didn't come to that.

Izukus thoughts were suddenly interrupted when a sudden flash of electricity appeared in front of the gates where he stood. More electricity began flashing and arcing more wildly and wildly. His eyes widened and quickly got himself in a fighting stance unsure of what was happening.

An orb suddenly materialises from the electricity and grew and grew until it finally disappeared being replaced by a figure standing crouched over in a crater once the small flickers of lighting stopped.

"What the hell?" Whispered Izuku to himself as the figure slowly stood up and stumbled landing on there hands and knees. The figure shook their head and tried standing again and slowly turned around to face izuku.

It took a few moments for Izuku to register what he was looking at. It was a girl with silvery white hair around his age standing infront of him. And to top it off she was NAKED?!?!

They both stared at each other as Izuku began to blush and tried to look anywhere else but her naked figure. He tried to find his voice to speak but was having a difficult time doing so until the girl spoke causing all thoughts to stop.

"Deku?"

Izuku blinked and looked at the girl even more confused "Uh y-yeah?" He stuttered.

The girl quickly grew a huge smile and sprinted into him tackling into probably the tightes hug he's ever experienced "You're Alive! You're Alive!" She yelled as she slowly began crying tears of overwhelming joy soaking his dance outfit.

Izuku gently wrapped his arms around her while being as stiff as board _holy crap... I'm... im being hugged by a really cute naked girl!!!!_ He screamed internally.

He heard the girl sniff and he turned to look down to see her smiling up at him. "It worked. Mei's machine worked."

"Mei's machine?" Questioned Izuku causing him to momentarily forget he was being hugging a naked girl. But that thought instantly came back when a nearby voice broke the moment between the two.

"Midoriya... you... you lucky bastard!"

Both Izuku and the mystery girl turned to see Mineta staring at them wide eyed and pointing a finger at Midoriya in what could be described as raw jealousy "How did a plan looking guy like you get a hug from smoking hot naked babe like her!!!"

"Naked?" Questioned the mystery girl. It was in this moment did she realise that she was indeed naked out in public for the whole world to see. So naturally she did what an self respecting woman would do in this situation.

"AHHHHHHH!!!! Don't look at me! Don't look! Don't look!"

That's right. She screamed and proceeded to attempt to cover herself with nothing but her hands. "Sorry Mineta!" Yelled Izuku as he aimed a finger at the grape head perv and fired off a Delaware smash sending the midget flying off into the distance "I'll get you for this Midoriya!!" He yelled while flying.

Izuku quickly pulled off his dance jacket it and put it over the girls shoulders "here take this." The girl took it and slipped it on "Th-thanks Deku." She spoke while her face was all sorts of red from embarrassment. Luckily the jacket was big enough to cover down to her thighs.

"Listen Uh. If you come with me I think my friends can get you something more appropriate to wear." Suggested Izuku. The girl simply nodded and began walking towards the dorms which surprised Izuku that she knew where she was going.

They walked in silence while Izuku made sure they couldn't be seen for the sake of the girls embarrassment. After some internal debating Izuku finally managed to gain enough courage to speak to the girl "so Uh listen. You seem to know who I am but I don't know you."

The girl looked towards with some disappointment "You mean you don't recognise me?"

Izuku looked down rubbing the back of his neck "You look familiar but I can't put my finger on it."

The girl nodded understandingly "Oh okay. Well I won't beat around the bush then. I'm Eri."

"Wait...WHAT!!!"


	5. Explain

Izuku sat in the common room trying to wrap his head around the fact that mysterious girl who appeared naked infront of him was the exact same girl that he gave a candy apple to just moments before.

Said girl was now with the girls of class 1A trying to give her clothes to keep her decent until they can understand what's exactly going on. All the boys waited around with Izuku as they were also equally curious about the arrival of the girl. Minus Mineta who for some mysterious reason was passed out with recovery girl.

Soon Aizawa and Nezu joined the boys as they were alerted by Iida about the current situation. Shortly afterwards the girls walked down with Eri who looked pretty comfortable in one of Urarakas tank tops and Jirous punk rock jeans. She quickly saw Aizawa and approached him. The two stared at each other for a moment before she spoke "I really wanna hug you and say I missed you but I know how uncomfortable that kinda of thing makes you."

Aizawa simply nodded when Nezu stood on his shoulder to speak "We were told who you were but we'd rather you introduce yourself and explain how you got her."

Eri nodded and shuffled on the spot "Okay this is the part that's gonna make you think I'm insane." She clears her throat and continues "ahem... here it goes... My name is Eri Bakugo and I'm from the future sent back to save as many people as I can from a horrible fate."

The room went dead quiet before a certain ash blonde explosive teen pushed his way through the group "what the hell did you say your name was!!!" He yelled.

She glanced at Bakugo not at all phased by his behaviour "I said my name is Eri Bakugo. Did you hear me that time Kacchan?"

Kirishima looked between the two then to Izuku "Dude I thought only you called him that?"

Izuku nodded dumbly "that makes two of us."

Bakugo stood there twitching and eventually gained the mental strength to speak again "why do you have my name?" He spoke lowly with a touch of aggression.

"Because technically you adopted me." Was Eri's reply causing everyone to erupt yelling "WHAT!!!"

"Miss Bakugo. Perhaps this could be better understood if you told us about the future and how and why you were sent here." Spoke Nezu calmly

Eri nodded "Of course. I'll try my best. On August 29 2020 the world is strike by nuclear detonation across multiple locations caused by a highly advanced and self aware AI called Skynet. We call that day Judgement Day."

Everyone stared at each other in disbelief after a few moments Aizawa spoke up. "How is it that Bakugo of all people adopted you?" Eri turned to him then to Bakugo "Because when they were doing a census on who survived I still didn't have a last name. So Kacchan took his promise to Deku to heart and took me in as family in the moment."

Izuku and Bakugo looked at each other not exactly sure how to handle this info. Both of them thought the same thing but it was Todoroki who asked the question. "What was the promise?"

"To save and protect me." She said casually.

At this point Iida spoke with a question of his own. "You mentioned that you came here to save people. Who and why?"

"Skynet had a list of people it considered a threat. But in my time some of the names don't exist. Nezu and Mei thought it might give us a fighting chance if those names were to survive. The names were _Kendo, Mirio, Momo, Nejire, Aizawa, Melissa Shield and Midoriya."_ Explained Eri causing everyone to glance to both Izuku and Momo then to Aizawa.

"So I'm your time those people are dead?" Asked Aizawa bluntly. Eri looked down sighing and nodded.

"H-how do they die?" Asked tsuyu nervously.

"I don't know about Momo or the others but Aizawa passed during an air strike from Skynets Original attacks. Deku died fighting against the machines giving the rest of us a chance to get to the bunker before the nukes struck." Spoke Eri.

"Machines?" Questioned a confused Sero. Eri nodded and continued to explain "Before Skynet got access to the nuclear codes across the global it had hacked into every network imaginable. Everything from the dark web to top secret military networks. Among them UA was also hacked. So the robots used for the entrance exams were now under skynets control."

"How can those weak ass bots beat Deku? He destroyed a zero pointer with one punch at the entrance exams?!" Grumbled Bakugo

"The bots maybe weak but they had numbers. And there were enough of them to distract Deku long enough for the military grade bots to get to the location. Mainly the Hunter Killer drones and T1 battlefield robots. Which were more difficult to take out sense they're more lethal. They wore Deku down enough that he was exposed to the blast." Said Eri grimly and sadly as she relived the memory of loosing Deku.

"Okay but how did you even get here? I thought time travel was like sci-fi stuff." Asked Kaminari from amongst the crowded students. "The American resistance found plans of a time machine invented by skynet itself. Hatesume got a hold of those plans and made her own version of it that can only work with my quirk. Unfortunately it was a one time use one way ticket deal." Answered Eri to the electric user.

"Why this time? You're basically almost here a year before judgement day." Questioned the raven head boy known as Tokoyami.

"The original plan was for me to arrive here after New Years when Kacchan and Deku were supposed to be interning with Todoroki under Endeavour. But it seems Mei might have screwed up sending me back a little further. But that's better then not sending me back far enough. Gives us more time to prepare for what's going to come." Answered Eri. Naturally the top 3 skilled students looked at each other in shock that they would be interning together. Especially since two of them still don't have their provisional licenses yet.

"So you came back to save everyone on that list. Why not stop skynet before it becomes self aware?" Asked Momo curiousily.

"Because no one knows it's origins. Only rumours that scientists on I-Island made it or US military did. No one knows who or how it was created. Just the possible locations of its origins." Said Eri as she leaned against the wall looking at the ground "All Nezu told me to do was to make sure the names on our part of the list survive. Since they're all at this school I might actually have a chance."

Izuku stood forward "No. Theres one person you mentioned who isn't here." Eri looked up at the green haired boy and gulped "w-who?"

"Melissa." He answered

**Kamino Ward**

A small gang stood amongst the rubble of what was left after the final battle of pro Hero All Might. "Man how intense would it have to have been to watch the fight in the flesh." Spoke one

Another in leather jacket responded "Dude I just can't get over the fact that they're still cleaning this place up. That fight was months ago."

"Oh well that's not our problem." Responded a third as he took a swig of his beer. Then suddenly noticed lightning begin to arc and flicker wildly behind them.

The three looked at each other in confusion as an orb formed and disappeared leaving behind a naked man crouched down in a crater.

The man slowly rised up and scanned his surroundings before eyeing off one of the gang members wearing the leather jacket. He slowly began to approach them as the three stood up backing away.

"I need your clothes." Spoke the naked man who honestly was just hulking muscle. Man looked like he could fight the predator or be Conan the barbarian or something.

The gang members looked at each other "I understand you need clothes but you can't have mine." Spoke the gang member.

"Your clothes... Now!" Ordered the man.

The first gang member turned his arm to a blade and stepped forward "He said no dude!" The man quickly responded by twisting his arm around to breaking point and thrusted it into his throat.

The third gang yelled in shock "You son of a bitch!!" He quick activated his quirk which was just a simple matter of turning his hands into spikey rocks. The man grabbed both hands and thrusted his head forward into the gang members forehead with a loud and horrifying crack.

"Motherfucker!!" Yelled the gang member in the jacket as he pulls out a gun and fires it into the mans chest.

The man looks down at the Bullet wound unphased before wrapping his hand around the gang members throat and squeezed hard enough that his neck snapped from the pressure before lack of oxygen could even be considered an issue.

The man began stripping the clothes off the carcass and putting them on himself.

**(A/N: Review)**


	6. Research

All Might stood tapping his foot impatiently as he waited for the call to connect. Nezu and Aizawa watched quietly waiting to see the conversation take place.

The for a moment the ring stopped and gave the retired pro hope that he finally made contact "Melissa!?" He asked but only to receive a recorded message "Hello you have reached Melissa Sheild. I'm currently unavailable right now but please leave a message and I'll get back to you as soon as possible. Bye." _Beep_

All might sighed but decided to leave a message "Melissa it's me. I need you to call me back as soon as you can. If you can't reach me then try Principle Nezu. It's very important that you get in contact with either us ASAP." He ended the call

Aizawa rubbed his eyes as he sighed "I guess all we can do now is wait." Nezu nodded in agreement "It would appear so. Without knowing the exact location of I- Island then we have no other option then to wait for Miss Shield to contact us."

All Might turned to look at them "It's almost hard to believe that young Eri managed to achieve time travel. But DNA tests showed that her and the Eri of our time are a 100% match right?"

Nezu nodded "Yes. Recover girl doubled checked herself. There is no denying that they're the same person. But this possible future she speaks of is very disturbing."

**I-Island.**

Melissa continued typing away on her data pad as she continued to research the tests results and readings of her test subject. Satisfied with her results she spoke into a mic to communicate with the gentleman on the treadmill. "Okay Sergeant you can stop and take a break."

The man stopped and turned to look at her smiling "With my quirk little missy I don't need breaks."

**Name: **_Chief Master Sergeant William Candy_

**Quirk: **_Endless Endurance. _He's quirk allows him to work out and keep performing any form of exercise or endurance without feeling the effects of exhaustion. This is why he's basically an overkill beefcake.

Melissa simply chuckle and continental typing until someone entered the room. She quickly looked over her shoulder to see the man who employed her to research and collect data on Candy.

"Ah Mr Morrison. I wasn't expecting a visit from you today sir." She said in general surprise. "Oh don't mind me miss Sheild. I just came along to see how things are doing." Replied Morrison

Melissa quickly stood up to face him "Things are running smoothly. I've managed to collect interesting results from our sergeant here. Although I'd still would've liked to do this work with Uncle Might to be honest sir."

Morrison nodded understandingly "I understand that and for the work that we're doing he would've been a wonderful research subject but that was back in his prime. He is no longer the man he once was and wouldn't do us any good as just a school teacher and retired pro. Right now William here is your work."

Melissa sighed but understood "Of course sir. I thank you for the opportunity you've given me."

Morrison nodded smiling "You're a bright young woman. And your father was a good friend of mine. With the work we accomplish soon men in uniform and hero's will be able to relax." He said as he turned to leave the room.

**Kiyashi Ward Shopping Mall**

Eri walked around uncomfortably with the girls of 1A into clothing stores since Toru decided that the girl needed some clothes of her own. Momo was more then willing to pay and so the girls decided to make a day out of it.

Majority of the time the white haired girl was looking around in wonderment at how carefree and relaxed everyone was. No one leaving in fear. Just people being people living every day lives.

It's something she missed from before judgement day.

"You okay Eri?" Asked a concerned Uraraka. Eri couldn't help but smile since she hasn't really changed all that much in the future. "I'm fine Ochako. Just enjoying the scenery."

Uraraka smiles and continued walking alongside "I'm curious. What happens to me in the future? I know shouldn't ask and there's like rules about you can't learn your future and stuff."

Eri chuckled "It's fine. I came back to change the future so it wouldn't hurt to tell I guess. You actually spend most of your time teaching me Gun head martial arts when you're not out gathering intel with the others."

Uraraka smiled proudly knowing that she wasn't being useless in the future. Eri smiles back but her body instantly froze as she heard heavy foot steps begin to come closer and closer.

She slowly turned towards the direction of the steps and her eyes slowed widened as she sees a built man in a leather jacket and sunglasses approaching them.

Uraraka noticed the look of fear Eri's face and turned to see what she was looking at just in time to see the man pull out a lever action shotgun from a box of roses and cock it in one smooth motion as he aims it towards the two.

(A/N: been away on holiday in the mountains. So apologies for lack of updating. Please review.)


	7. Mall

Eri couldn't move. Neither could Uraraka. They both stared at the shotgun barrel aimed towards them frozen with fear none of them knowing how to act. When the screams of near by civilians echoed at the sight of the armed man the rest of the 1A girls turned to see the cause.

Tsuyu reacted as fast as she could flicking out her tounge to pull the two away. As her tounge stretches nearer the trigger began to tighten with the hammer ready to strike the primer of the 12 gauge slug round.

Eri could see this all happening in slow motion knowing that tsuyu won't be able to make it to them in time. She was so struck with fear she couldn't even think to activate her own quirk.

**"SMASH!!!"**

Was what she heard suddenly as a flash of green replaced the barrel she was staring at. She flinched as heard a loud crash in a nearby store turning to see a hole in it. She turned back towards the flashing green to see a very pissed of Deku in a fighting stance with lighting flickering off his body. He turned towards the two girls "Run! Get out of here."

Before Eri could respond she was quickly pulled away with Uraraka back to the other girls.

Deku stared at the hole he punched the man through and rubbed his knuckles _I used 5% but damn that hurt. He's clearly tough which means that punch won't keep him down._ He thought to himself. As if to confirm his theory the man slowly rised up and stepped through the hole with his broken sun glasses still sitting on his head. In a swift motion the big bikie looking man tossed the now useless sun glasses away and stared at Deku.

"Scanning... Identity confirmed. Izuku Midoriya Pro Hero Deku." Spoke the man in a somewhat robotic tone.

Izuku kept up his defence "Yeah that's me... why'd you try to shoot those two?" He asked in an aggressive tone.

"Eri Bakugo and Ochako Uraraka are listed for termination by skynet. As are you." Replied the man causing Izuku eyes widened in shock

"S-Skynet?!" He spoke as the man once again raised his shotgun this time aiming it at Izuku. Noticing Izuku quickly went on the offensive and leaped off a nearby pillar and used his shoot style to knock the gun out of hand but the bikie reacted quickly and grabbed him by the throat and pinned him to the ground cracking the floor beneath.

As Izuku began to run out of breath and panic he activated full cowling at 10% and proceeded to kick the man to let him go but his grip only tightened more.

Eri stared at the scene in shock same as the rest of the girls. She quickly came back into focus turning to Momo "Momo I need you to make an EMP grenade."

Momo turned to the white haired girl "EMP? Like Electro Magnetic Pulse?"

Eri nodded in confirmation "Yes. It's the only way to safely stop that thing with harming civilians."

Momo nodded understandingly and pulled out her phone to google the components and designs to create one. While she did this Eri continued planning "Tsuyu as soon as Izuku is clear pull him out. Uraraka I need you to activate your quirk on that thing as soon as you can." Both girls nodded

"the rest of you escort civilians out of the way." As soon as she gave the final order she turned and activated her quirk on the bikies hand.

The hand around Izukus throat suddenly became loosened which surprised Izuku as well as the owner of said hand. Suddenly Izuku felt something wrap around his foot and get dragged away from the guy. While he was sliding on the ground he noticed Uraraka sprint past him and touch the bikies back and slid away.

Once Izuku stopped moving he looked up to see Tsuyu checking on him and Eri holding her hands out concentrating hard.

"It's ready!" Shouted Momo holding a freshly created EMP grenade. Eri glanced at Momo and nodded "Throw it!"

Doing as she was told Momo tossed the grenade to the floating bikie and the moment it made contact it released a large blue wave that knocked everyone back.

Eri released her quirk the moment she'll fell back. Uraraka sat up and touched her fingers with a groan "Release." After that the man feel and landed on the ground with a loud thud creating a crater laying ther completely motionless.

The young hero's in training and Eri slowly approached the man and sighed in relief seeing him out cold. "Odd how it knocked him out and not anyone else." Thought Tooru our loud.

"EMPs only work on machines. So most likely your guys phones are fried... sorry." Said Eri in an apologetic tone.

Everyone quickly checked theirs phones and confirmed their phones were no longer useable. Jiro looked towards the reverse quirk user "Why'd you suggest an EMP to take that guy of all things?"

"Like I said... it works on machines." Replied Eri gaining a look of confusion on everyone's but Izukus face who had already came up with his on conclusion of what the guy is.

Noticing this Eri turned Mina "Use your most potent acid on it."

This earned a few gasps from everyone in shock. "Are you crazy?" Shouted Mina at the thought of using her acid to harm. She was training to be a hero for god sake.

"Do it Mina. Pretty sure you can't him." Said Izuku in a serious tone that the girls hardly heard from their beloved green haired cinnamon roll.

Heistently the pink hero complied and leaked acid on the mans arm then quickly stopped. Everyone gathered around and watch the acid eat through the jacket then through the skin. Eyes began to grow wide in horror as they start to see metal and machine parts instead of bone and muscle.

Eri looked away sighing "When need to get it to Mei so she can hack it before it reboots." The girls and Izuku looked around at each other in confusion "Are you sure Mei can handle it? She might just blow it up." Said Tsuyu.

"She can handle it I'm sure." Spoke Eri as she glanced at Izuku who was still looking down at the now confirmed machine. While the others continued talking Eri approach him "Thank you Deku... for saving Uraraka and Me."

Izuku looked up at the white haired girl before him and rubbed the back of his neck nervously "Oh that. I-it w-was nothing. Besides you saved me too. Both of you did."

"True but still if you weren't here then I would failed the reason I came back. Which reminds why are you here to begin with?" She asked curiously

"Oh uh well. You see the thing is that I was actually here to try and get my hands on an All Might action figure that was designed and based off his last battle before retiring. The work and detail is amazing and it was released yesterday but didn't really have time to find it then like I do now." Explained a slightly embarrassed Deku.

Eri simply smiled remembering that her Hero was a bit of a fan boy and was one of the many things she missed about him. Before she could wonder about it further the sounds of sirens caught her attention.

"Geez about time they showed up." Huffed Tooru.

(A/N: so some one mentioned they hope I don't pull a Dark Fate on y'all... gonna be honest I haven't seen it yet. Soooo no idea if I pulled a Dark Fate or not cause I don't know what it is. Anyway enjoy and review.)


	8. Reprogramming

The last time Eri remembered dealing with the police was during the after math of the battle between Deku and overhaul. She didn't remember things being so complicated to explain.

Even in the modern days of super heroes the idea of a cyborg time travelling to kill her and everyone else was still a pretty far fetched idea and she doubted the police would believe her or anyone who knew the truth.

But that wasn't the biggest issue. In fact there were two bigger issues. The first issue being her using her quirk with out a license of any kind. Even if it was used in the act of saving a life society still frowned upon it.

The second was trying to convince the authorities to let U.A have custody of the passed out Biker. She didn't like that there was endless argument about the issue. The more they argue the more likely that thing will reboot and continue its mission.

Fortunately All Might and Nezu managed to convince Detective Tsukauchi to hand over the disguised machine as part of a training excerise on how to detain real criminals as part of the Hero course. Assuring that the U.A staff were more the. Capable at handling the convict.

It was a pure fluke that theyed agreed to such a thing but the issue of Eri using her quirk with so many witnesses was still an issue. But fortunately they told her and the rest of the students involved that they'll be questioned at a later date while they continued there investigation of the incident.

Currently the girls of 1A along with Eri, Izuku, Nezu, All Might and Aizawa stood in a closed of section of the support studio watching Hatesume assist Power loader and Recovery girl work on the passed out bikie.

Recovery girl was only here to make surgical along the skull to allow Power loader and Mei to access the machines CPU. As she peeled away the skin and hair Mei began to shake with excitement seeing the metal skull. "Look at this marvellous baby!! Its so advance. So much potential I can learn from it to apply to my own WORK!" She sang.

"Time and place Hatesume." Spoke power loader as he began accessing the CPU. He glanced at his computer monitor and began hacking to the best of his abilities "Damn this is some top end tech. Almost to advanced to even comprehend."

Everyone watched intently waiting quietly. Power loader eventually hacked the machine enough to deactivate its ability to move. "Alright. I'm gonna reboot it the only thing it can do is move its head and talk."

Everyone looked around at each other until Aizawa spoke up "Do It." Power loader nodded and tanned the enter key and slowly the machine began to reboot.

A red glow came into the eyes before slowly disappearing looking normal again and the machine raised its head and scanned the room and everyone in it. It automatically locked eyes with Izuku. "target confirmed Izuku Midoriya. Top Priority Termination... Error alert... mobility disabled...attempting override... failed."

"I think it likes you Midoriya." Said Mina in a sarcastic manner. "Thats one way of putting it." He replied.

Eri stepped forward eyeing off the disguised machine with a frown "What are you?"

"Terminator model T-800." It replied

"What's your mission." Asked Aizawa standing beside Eri.

"Negative... I am not programmed to give answers on classified information or to follow your orders." The T-800 replied. Aizawa glanced over at Power Loader "Can you change that?" The answer he got was power loader and hatesume working on the computer both attempting to hack it. After a few moments the terminator spoke "System override... reprogramming initiated."

Everyone waited patiently but was rudely interrupted when All Mights phone began to rang giving the old pro a bit of a scare. **A phone call is Here! A phone call is HERE! A phone call is HERE!**

Everyone looked at him with raised brows judging his choice of ringtone except Izuku who was staring in amazement wondering how the hell he never heard let alone have that ringtone.

All might fumbled around trying to answer the phone and accidentally hit the cam button as he held it to his ear. "Hello?"

"Uncle Might! It's finally good to hear from you ag... why am I looking at your ear?" Spoke Melissa in the other end of the phone.

All might began to grumble as he tried to "fix" his phone. Becoming annoyed at how untech savvy the old pro was Mei quickly took the phone from his grip and connected it to a nearby screen where Melissa appeared on it looking at everyone.

Seeing the familiar faces she smiled brightly "Hey everyone!"

The girls gave a wave while All Might and Izuku gave a gentle smile. Melissa looked in the direction of All Might "sorry I haven't been able to return your calls Uncle Might. Been really busy at this new job I'm working at. It sounded important when I heard the message and...w-what is that?" She asked in almost shock staring at the T-800.

Everyone glanced at the machine then back to her as All Might answered "That's the reason we called you basically."

Confusion was clear on her face as she stared at the machine "That man looks exactly like Sergeant Candy."

"Who?" Asked Uraraka. "Sergeant Candy. His a man I've been working with and researching for Mr Morrison." Melissa answered

Eri's eyes widened connecting the dots. She turned to the T-800 then back to Melissa "Miss Sheild you have to stop whatever it is your doing for this Morrison guy!" She basically shouted.

Everyone looked at the girl in shock. Melissa looked at the white haired girl not at all recognising her "If you continue what you're doing we're all doomed." Eri pleaded.

Melissa sighed "I'm not sure what's going on. But I can't exactly just stop working. I'll attempt to get you guys access to the lab and I-island so we can discuss this with Mr Morrison and myself."

"Thank you Melissa." Said All Might and shortly after she hung up. Before anyone could discuss what just happened the T-800 spoke "Reprogramming complete."

Aizawa quickly asked his original question "What's your objective?"

"To Terminate Izuku Midoriya and any students of the hero course as well as UA faculty members and also terminate Eri Bakugo." Answered the T-800

"Why is Izuku so important? Doesn't he die on judgement day?" Asked Eri

"Negative. Due to you returning to this time you managed to complete your objective rescuing majority of UA members. This results with Izuku Midoriya becoming a major threat to Skynet along with resistance leader John Conner." Answer the T-800

Izuku blinked in confusion "How am I a threat?"

"With your observation and strategic abilities you lead heros in special Op missions under Conners orders dealing fatal blows to skynet. Your Quirk alone is a threat"

"Who's Sergant Candy?" Asked Yaoyorozu wondering if the machine could answer that.

"Chief master Sergant William Candy is the human research subject my design is based on. My movements and appearance are exactly like his." Answered t-800

"This guy seems to know everything. If we get the right answers out of him we can stop Skynet from being created and stop Judgement day." Said Tooru in a positive manner causing the other girls to smile and agree with her.

"Negative. The origins and the creation of Skynet is still unknown. I don't not have the files to answer that." Tooru shoulders slumped and she pouted at her idea being shot down by the tin can.

All Might stared at the machine and asked his own question "Can Judgement day be prevented at all?"

The t-800 stared at the symbol of peace as it answered "Negative... Judgement day is inevitable."


	9. Flight

Izuku had no idea how long he stared out the window of the plane but he had been staring since they took off the following evening after the video call from Melissa. He's thoughts had been racing since then. About what the T-800 said about his possible future.

It seems that whenever someone manages to achieve the impossible ability of time travel the time line changes somehow. Even though the main outcome is still the same. Despite what the machine said he decided that he would do everything in his power to prevent judgement day as hard as he could.

Hence why he pleaded with All Might to allow him to join All Might himself and Eri to I-Island to speak with both Melissa and her boss Mr Morrison. His thoughts were soon interrupted by a familiar gentle voice across from him. "You should rest Deku."

Izuku blinked looking away from the night sky outside the window and towards Eri who sat across from him. She looked at him with her red eyes filled caring concern for the green haired hero in training but he smiled softly at her. "I'm fine. You just rest up yourself."

"I have been resting. I've kinda taught myself to get rest as much as I can cause you never know when you're not gonna get the chance again. You on the other hand have been staring out the window since take off and occasionally mumble quietly to yourself." She retorted.

Izuku rubbed the back of his neck nervously "Ah sorry. Just a lot on my mind is all." Eri stood up and moved over and sat beside Izuku. "Wanna talk about it? Kacchan always used to say that you shouldn't keep things bottled up and talk to people you trust."

Izuku blinked at her words and let out a chuckle causing the white haired girl to frown in confusion. Izuku noticed this and spoke "Sorry. It's just hard to picture Kacchan being so... mature and wise."

"Well everyone changed a lot then. Although it seems that the people I know won't exist anymore... well I mean they still exist just not in the way I know them." Replied Eri.

"I think that's biggest problem. Just how confusing the whole time travel thing is." Spoke Izuku.

Eri nodded in agreement. "Yeah. I'm wondering if me coming back is making things better or worse."

Izuku looked at her with a serious look "You coming back is making things better. If we can explain the situation to Melissa and this Morrison guy we should be able to prevent judgement day. I don't care what that machine said. I'm gonna try everything I can to stop it."

Eri slowly began to smile at his declaration then pulled him into a hug smiling but made sure to lay her head against him in a way that her horn wouldn't hurt him "I'm glad you're still exactly the same as I remember you."

Meanwhile Izuku was tensed you mentally freaking out _"holy crap!... I'm getting a hug from a GIRL!!!" _He shook his head to refocus and returned the gesture by slowly and gently wrapping his arms around her.

The moment Eri felt his warm embrace she repositioned herself so the she was leaning comfortably against him. Izuku blinked in confusion watching her but not daring to move as she rested her head against his shoulder.

The warmth the two shared began to overwhelm Izuku with comfort and tiredness and soon without realising he fell into a sleep. Noticing his deep breaths of his deep slumber Eri smiles softly and closer her on eyes drifting off aswell.

Meanwhile All Might sat back observing the two from his corner in the plane and couldn't help but smile at the two. But still in his mind he worried about what's going to happen once the three of them arrive to I- Island.

**I-Island: CyberQuirk Labs**

"The virus is attacking our basic military and defence systems aswell as our allies around the globe. We can't trace its origins at all. A few eggheads here assume it's the Russians and a few others assume it's the North Koreans. Hell someone even made the suggestion it could've been some terriost organisation in the Middle East." Complained a High ranking military officer from the Pentagon in the United States.

Morrison sighed but waited patiently as he watched the video link between his office and the pentagon as he spoke "With all due respect sir what is the reason you're telling me this?"

The Officer lend back on his seat rubbing his bald head as he answered "My boys here inform me that you're developing an A.I system that might be able to get rid of this thing."

Morrison's eyes widened hearing this amd sighed looking at his feet. "Skynet... sir we haven't even begun development of that A.I yet. And the information you have received is basically just theory. There's no guarantee it'll work."

The officer ignored Morrison's words and continued to press the issue. "How long will it take you to develop?"

Morrison groaned but calculated an estimate in his head "a month minimum for a prototype. 2 months to get a prefect model. But it's impossible with the current finances I have for the lab."

"You start working on this thing right now. And your financial problems won't be anything to be considered with. We'll handle that." Said the Officer still leaning in his chair.

"Are you certain about this sir?" Asked Morrison still concerned about the subject

"I am Morrison. Do we have a deal son?"

Morrison sighed in defeat and looked at the display screen that showed the military man. "Yes."


End file.
